1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a loudspeaker module.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants) include loudspeakers. The electronic devices commonly define receiving chambers for receiving the loudspeakers, and resonant cavities for sounds emitted by the loudspeakers to resonate. However, the current receiving chambers and resonant cavities are bulky. As a result, the volume and/or thickness of the electronic device is enhanced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.